Stuff Like That There
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: Kurt has yet to tell his friends that he and Blaine are dating. This is how he decides to tell them. Klaine.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, or Stuff Like That There. *pouts*

* * *

><p><strong>Stuff Like That There<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that the members of New Directions made strong relationships with another Glee group, but the Warblers were different. They didn't have any nasty tricks up their sleaves, and they seemed to actually <em>want<em> to be friends with the New Direction members.

The fact that they didn't mind the New Directions and asked to hang out with them was something New Directions hadn't experience.

Like at all.

"Kurt, I don't know about this..."

Kurt sighed. "Rachel, the Warblers are out of the running, remember? And they don't like Vocal Adrenaline either, so I really don't see why you're so worried about just hanging out with them. I hang out with New Directions all of the time."

"But it's different with you, Kurt. You were one of us, and so we know that you won't sell us out and-"

And here Kurt decided to sigh and walked away, ignoring Rachel's 'hey!' as he did so. Casually, he walked over to one of the benches of the park they were at and sat down, sighing happily. It was nice, being able to hang out with his friends, even when said friends included Rachel Berry.

His phone suddenly decided to vibrate and he couldn't help but smile at who was calling him. "Hey," he said, pulling up one of his legs and placing an arm around his knee.

"Hey, babe, is everyone ready for this soon-to-be-amazing jam session?"

Kurt help back a laugh. "We're just waiting on you guys to get here. Why are you taking so long? Did Wes lose his gavel?"

Kurt wasn't able to hold back his snicker when he heard Wes give an undignified squawk from Blaine's end of the call. "Hey!"

Blaine let out a laugh before he suddenly lowered his voice. "Have you told them yet?"

Kurt frowned, because he knew that the answer was not what Blaine was looking for because, _no_ he had yet to tell New Directions that he and Blaine were dating. It was just... He'd wanted to keep it secret from them, seeing has how he'd seen how, when they got involved in each others' relationships, things didn't tend to go so well.

He didn't want that to happen with him and Blaine.

"I haven't yet-"

He could practically _feel_ Blaine frown. He hurried to continue, not wanting Blaine to be mad at him.

"But that's because I want to tell them in a different way. I have a song that I'm going to sing to...announce it?"

Wait, _what?_

But when Blaine let out a relieved sigh Kurt stopped panicking. "Okay, I hope it's a good song. I'm looking forward to the performance. I'll see you in a little bit, babe," he said, before hanging up.

Okay, so maybe Kurt only stopped panicking for a few seconds, because when he put his phone down, he was ready to run from the park and hide under his bed for a _long_ time. Why did he have to say that he'd picked out a freaking _song_ to announce his relationship? _Why?_

Gulping, he ran through the track list of songs that he had in his head, trying to find the right song to sing about. Having the band perform the song wouldn't be a problem, seeing as how the band seemed to know every single song on the face of the Earth.

After ten minutes of thinking (and mentally freaking out) about all of the possibilities of what he could sing (he'd almost turned to Rachel for inspiration, but that would have led to her being nosy, and he didn't want that _at all_), one song finally came to his head.

It had been a song that his mother had sang to his father every year on their anniversary, because, according to her, 'it was the total truth about her relationship with his father'. Smiling, Kurt walked over to the band to tell them what song he would be singing at the jam session, thinking his mother would deem this song appropriate for this occasion.

[*]*[*]

The Warblers were a total of seventeen minutes, forty-three seconds and sixteen milliseconds late, according to Wes' watch, which, according to Wes (and Rachel, but really, who was listening to her?) was just _not cool_.

As Blaine looked around the park (where there was a mini stand set up – Really? How had _that_ gotten there?), trying to see his boyfriend. Five minutes of looking later, Mercedes walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Looking for Kurt?"

He nodded.

She was staring at him with an intense look on her face. "Is there something going on between you? Because if your guys are fighting again-"

He hurriedly shook his head. "No, no. Everything's great, actually."

She smiled then. "Good, because if it wasn't, I was going to have to cut a bitch," she stated, before turning and walking away.

"And it's times like that that I'm glad I'm on her good side," he mumbled, before he heard a small laugh to his left.

"That's just her way of saying she liked you."

He turned and allowed himself to take in his boyfriend. They hadn't really had time to see each other lately, which was one of the reasons Blaine had jumped at the opportunity to have the Warblers hang out with New Directions.

So what if he was a little attached? Kurt was amazing, wonderful and freaking _gorgeous_.

Plus, he was Blaine's so, that was a huge bonus as well.

Double plus: his lips were perfect.

_God_ his lips were perfect...

"Blaine, you okay?"

Blaine blinked, tearing his eyes away from Kurt's lips. "Huh?"

"You look a little...weird. What are you thinking about?"

Blaine decided to be honest. _I mean, we've always been completely honest with each other so..._ "I was just thinking about how much I missed you and how much I want to kiss you right now."

Kurt flushed. "Oh."

Yeah.

_Oh._

"Can I do that anytime soon?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss you."

Kurt glanced over his shoulder before he grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him over to his Navigator. When they were hidden from view, Kurt leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I guess so."

Blaine grinned before he leaned in and kissed him hard, breathing in through his nose the complete scent of _Kurt_. He could just kiss Kurt forever, and when he felt Kurt's tongue run along his lips, he planned on doing just that.

He pushed Kurt back up against the car, tilting his head to get better access; Kurt moaned and reached up with his hands to grab the back of his neck. In return, Blaine placed his hands low on Kurt's back, then grew brave and allowed both of them to slip down and cup Kurt's behind. With that grab came a low moan from Kurt, and Blaine decided that he rather liked the sound that Kurt had made, so he squeezed lightly, causing Kurt to break the kiss and tilt his head back against the car door.

Humming, Blaine latched onto Kurt's neck instead, sucking and biting at the skin, causing Kurt's breathing to hitch. They'd never done _this_ before, and Blaine rather liked it.

He liked it _a lot_.

Apparently, Kurt liked it too, because he said, in a rather demanding voice, "Don't stop."

So, Blaine continued, rather proud that he was giving his boyfriend (he'd never grow tired of thinking that) his first hickey.

Two minutes later, Kurt pulled Blaine's head away from his neck.

"Hey," he complained, trying to get back to the spot on Kurt's neck that was a very nice color of red.

"We need to head back to the others before they realize that we're missing."

Sighing reluctantly, Blaine let go of him and straightened his clothes. "Fine, but I demand a longer make out session later."

Smiling, Kurt gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Deal."

Then, in the way that only Kurt had mastered, he turned on his heel and began to _strut_ back to the other group. Blaine was stuck standing by the car, staring at Kurt's rather attractive ass. _God_.

Clearing his throat, Blaine stepped out and headed back to his friends. When he arrived, Rachel appeared next to him, saying, rather loudly, "So, we're starting the jam session now. Do you guys want to go first or should we just open it up?"

He blinked at her. "Well, we didn't really plan anything so-"

"Great! So you wouldn't mind if we went first, right? Perfect!"

She walked away proudly and gathered New Directions around her. Blaine could only stare after her. "I can't believe I actually _kissed_ her..."

Kurt sighed beside him. "Sometimes, I think the only explanation for the existence of Rachel Berry is that we are all in the Matrix and the robots are all screwing with us."

Blaine chocked.

_God, I love you_.

He took a seat on one of the benches and motioned for Kurt to join him. New Directions were lining up and Rachel was asking them to judge this song, because it was one of the ones that they might sing at Nationals, and 'they really wanted the feedback so could the Warblers _please_ judge their performance' and at the moment, all Blaine was paying attention to was the hand that was on Kurt's thigh.

The performance wasn't that bad, actually, but to be honest, Blaine hadn't paid any attention to it. All he wanted was to hear the song that Kurt was going to be singing. When Rachel had heard all of the praise that she'd wanted, Kurt stood up and said, "Could I have the stage for a moment?"

He got up on stage and grabbed the mike stand. "So, I sort of have an announcement to make. But, I'd like to sing it, so here it goes."

He nodded over at the band, then began to sing.

_I was alone on a shelf  
>In a world by myself<br>Oh, where could my prince  
>But a man came along<br>Made my life like a song  
>And taught me these words of ecstasy<br>Tenderly_

It was a jazz tune, and Blaine had never actually seen Kurt sing jazz.

He liked it. A lot.

Kurt's friends around him were glancing at each other curiously. Mercedes leaned over and whispered to Lauren, "Is this about a boyfriend that he has?"

Blaine smirked.

_I want some huggin'  
>And some squeezin'<br>And some muggin'  
>And some teasin'<br>And some stuff like that there  
>I want some pettin'<br>And some spoonin'  
>And some happy honeymoonin'<br>And some stuff like that there._

_I used to think that love was just a lotta rubbish  
>A mess o' cabbage<br>A mess o' cabbage  
>But now my attitude is only lovey dovish<br>And baby, you, you've done it._

The way Kurt held out the last word and note made Blaine shiver. Kurt looked absolutely sexy singing this song, and it wasn't just because he was thinking in boyfriend-mode. Jeff leaned over to him and whispered, "Where was _this_ Kurt when we were performing _Animal_?"

_Ooh_

_I used to think romance was bunk_  
><em>A double-mickey for the ickey<em>  
><em>But all at once my heart was sunk<em>  
><em>And baby, you, you've done it.<em>

As he said 'you've done it' Kurt pointed down at Blaine, and he suddenly found himself receiving glares from the majority of New Directions. He grinned sheepishly and guiltily before sliding down in his seat slightly.

_I want some huggin' and some teasin'  
>And some muggin' and some pleasin'<br>And some stuff like that there_

_I want some weepin' and some chasin'_  
><em>And some sweepin' and some pacin'<em>  
><em>And some stuff like that there<em>

_And when I get a certain feelin' I confess it_  
><em>I really only know one expression to express it<em>  
><em>I want some huggin', squeezin', muggin', teasin'<em>  
><em>And some stuff<em>  
><em>I want some stuff like that there.<em>

He finished with a powerful ending note, then bowed to the applause he was getting. He smiled down at Blaine, then mouthed, 'okay?'

Blaine nodded, winking at him, then looking to his right to see Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn staring at him. _Uh oh..._

"You're dating Kurt?"

"Whoa, Asian boy, when did this happen?"

"You're dating my step-brother, and you didn't think to mention it to me?"

He gulped, not ready for the onslaught, but when he felt Kurt's hand slide into his he took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm dating Kurt."

"We've been dating for a while, you guys."

They turned on Kurt; the rest of New Directions seemed uninterested, which Blaine was really okay with.

"You mean that this has been going on for a while and you _didn't tell us?_ Or _me_ for that example? Kurt!"

"Whoa, dude, that is not cool at all."

"Why would you not at least tell me? I mean, I had a semi-relationship with the man that you are now dating. Why would you not tell me"

Kurt sighed. "Rachel, I think the real question here is why do you never shut up?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock. She shook her head then opened her mouth -

"Can I watch you guys make out sometime?"

All heads turned to Brittany staring at them happily.

Blaine blinked at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'd like to watch you guys make out. I think it would be hot."

While everyone was busy staring at Brittany, Kurt leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear, "I say we run – soon."

"Good idea," he whispered back.

He was thinking that 'soon' meant in a few minutes, but when Mercedes' eyes locked on Kurt's neck with determination, Blaine had a feeling that 'soon' would be -

"Is that a _hickey_?"

Now.

Soon would be now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Hope you enjoyed! The lack of Klaine in last night's episode made me a little sad, so I wrote this. Stuff Like That There (I prefer Kelly Clarkson's version) is one of my favorite songs, ever.

This was fun to write.

It was also my first time writing a 'make out' scene.

Yeah.

Let me know what you thought!

Klisses and kluddles,

UO

(scampers off to listen to Born This Way and As If We Never Said Goodbye for the 12304910398410394850495th time. I REGRET NOTHING)


End file.
